Holby City The Future Patient
by Maria Glassock
Summary: Hanssen is late for work. He and Sahira row. She is ill but not telling him something. Does the lucky charm Hanssen found begin to work or will he finally get what he deserves in life


The Future Patient

Henrick Hanssen stared trance like at the speedometer in his Volvo, and sighed. The car in front had only moved 5 meters in the last ten minutes, and he knew that this was not going to be his day. Reaching for the button on the car radio, he switched it on and began listening to Classic F.M. "Why not be a little self indulgent in a situation like this," he told himself.

Outside Holby City, an ambulance had arrived and two paramedics could be seen talking to the various medical staff who had recently appeared. After a quick exchange of words, the patient was promptly escorted into the hospital. It had been Pete Howard's first day as a paramedic, and saving this woman's life had been both a relief and a reward in a career, he now knew, was the right one for him.

The attractive blonde had collapsed in a department store in Bristol whilst shopping, and the store manager had called the emergency services. Currently it was unknown as to what was wrong with her, only that her breathing had been laboured and her lips had turned a nasty shade of mauve. "She's in the right place," thought Pete, as he and his work colleague began to answer their next call. "Life, sure was busy for a Holby City paramedic" he said out loud. The two men climbed into the ambulance and exited the Hospital car park. As they did, Henrik Hanssen pulled into the hospital grounds and slowly began reversing his car into The Director of Surgery parking slot. "A nice perk to the job" thought Hanssen as he gathered his briefcase, and coat. He closed the driver's door, pressed the alarm, then began walking confidently towards the Hospital Foyer. As he entered, he found himself staring at an object that was lying on the floor, by the hospital lifts. He sat his briefcase down, bent over and carefully picked the item up. It was an unusual thing; small in size, silver and its shape represented the head of a Viking. "What are you doing here?" He wondered. He knew this small item well, and had owned something similar himself as a small infant. "How curious," he said to himself as he entered the now open lift. Hanssen placed the amulet into his pocket and reflected on his own lucky charm. His Nordic trinket, had been given to him the day he had been born; it had been a present from his father. The Viking head was supposed to protect you against evil spirits, such as bad health and any other unforeseeable ills, that life could at any time present to you. Hanssen wondered why such an item, if doing it's job properly, should end up on a hospital floor. "Well, whoever you belong to, you will be sorely missed," thought Hanssen.

The doors slid open and Hanssen exited the lift, he walked over to his office, turned the door handle, and cautiously entered the room. The decorators had been in over the weekend and he wondered how much chaos and mess awaited him. Instantly his nostrils were alerted to the all too familiar odour of emulsion paint. He threw his belongings onto a chair and walked over to the window. Fresh air greeted him as he opened it. Looking around and to his surprise, he found all was well, apart from a plant pot, which had mysteriously vanished.

"Oh my God," thought Sash Levy as he closed the staff toilet door. Gripping his stomach, he began making his way over to the nurses station, when he very suddenly stopped. "Doctor Levy, you are not well?" Frieda, enquired eyeing him suspiciously. "Well," began Sasha, as he started to make his way back to the staff toilets, "It's Ma bloody Levy's cooking, that's what it is!" Frieda knew only too well how parents could easily get a recipe wrong. After all, it had not been so long ago when her father was alive, he had attempted to make an age old recipe of goulash. Instead of adding paprika he had got the bottles mixed up and had inadvertently placed hot chilli powder into the mix. Frieda shuddered even now at how it had tasted. "Enough to take the skin off your tongue, and other extremities," she said aloud. "What was that?" Said Eddie as she approached Frieda, "first sign of madness talking to yourself".

Frieda looked up and retorted by saying "No, I think you will find, that the first sign of madness, is working here. No?" Eddie nodded at Frieda, collected her paperwork, then left for her office.

"Coffee Sahira?" enquired Greg as he hovered in the door frame. "What, oh sorry Greg...erm, yeap that would great...thanks" "Where are you then?" Asked Greg. "No where really," said a thoughtful Sahira."No worries,"said Greg "I'll be back in five."

As Greg closed the door, Sahira rose out of her chair, yawned, stretched and began making her way out of the room, onto the ward. C.T.U. had been surprisingly quiet the last few days and she was beginning to find herself getting, bored, this was an emotion she detested. "Keep me busy, busy busy" she muttered under her breathe.

Just then Henrick Hanssen appeared in the corridor. "Morning Miss Shah, how are we today?" He asked knowingly. Sahira's stomach did a somersault, he always made her feel this way, especially at work. She returned his question by smiling, and winking at him. When she had finally managed to look up into his calm brown eyes, she found a mutual warmth staring back. Realising that she wanted to speak with him, he beckoned her to a nearby room. He closed the door and locked it. Turning to her, he held out his arms and reciprocating, she walked towards him. He instinctively pulled her to him and looking down, kissed her passionately. Sahira loved him more than she had dared these past six months. But was beginning to tire of the abundant need for secrecy. With these thoughts so clearly in her mind, she broke free."What's wrong Sahira? I don't seem to remember too many complaints from you early this morning." enquired a bemused Hanssen. Sahira looked down, she could feel herself blushing. She took hold of his hand and placed it gently to her lips. Kissing it she continued, "How much longer Henrick must we continue this façade?" "As long as it takes Sahira" he said stroking her hair."You know what this place is like. Once we have achieved FT status and it's in the bag, I will then be more than delighted to announce our engagement."

Sahira threw him one of her be careful glances. "Hospital policy, always before me, that's just great Henrick. Nothing changes does it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily.

"Oh just the usual, Henrick, it's just like," she paused, "just like bloody Stockholm." Hanssen watched in astonishment as she exited the room. "Clearly their meeting was over," he thought. "Bloody woman, if only she could be patient, just a little longer." He cursed under his breath. "What more did she want from him?"

Sahira walked to the women's toilets, and made her way over to the lavatory. Opening the door she threw herself in and head down, just managed to vomit inside the loo pan. Wiping her mouth and placing the loo seat down, she sat in quiet contemplation. "Damm Henrick and his bloody rules. Well rules were made to be broken. She would show him." After a few minutes Sahira felt much calmer. As she flushed the toilet, she let out a little giggle, after all she had a secret, not even the great Henrik Hanssen knew.

Hanssen straightened his suit and advanced towards the nursing station. "Good morning Mr Hanssen" said Chantelle cheerily.

"Is it?" snapped back a very unhappy director of surgery. Hanssen stood looking at the recent admissions and was alerted to one particular patient. "When was she bought in?" He asked tapping the report form. "About two hours ago Mr Hanssen," answered a very demure Chantelle.

"Well, I would like to see her first. No need for you to accompany me nurse Lane." With that, Hanssen walked over to the bed where the young woman was lying, picked up the paperwork at the foot of her flat sheet and began reading. Greg suddenly appeared and moved towards Hanssen.

Hanssen looked up and asked "Well Mr Douglas, have you any ideas?" "Actually Mr Hanssen, I have one, I believe she is suffering from mitral stenosis, or mitral valve prolapse." Hanssen stopped reading, and looking up said, "Do you know, for once Mr Douglas, I agree with you."

With that, Hanssen thrust the paperwork into Greg Douglas' arms and left. "Thanks for nothing, Mr Hanssen," Greg offered sarcastically, but it was too late, for Hanssen had already started for the stairwell.

As he advanced several weary steps towards his floor, Hanssen slowed his pace and gripping the handrail, turned and began to absorb the terrific view that lay stretched out ahead of him. "What was wrong with him?" He had waited so long for her, why couldn't he just allow himself to be happy. Looking upwards he sought some divine reasoning but it was no good only greying clouds looked back.

Sahira and Greg stood opposite each other in the operating theatre. "Are you okay?"asked Greg. "Yeah, fine, you know me just a tummy upset." "Right answered Greg.

He wasn't convinced. He knew she had been dating someone but hadn't managed to extract from her exactly who he was. "How often is that this week then?" asked Greg. "What do you mean?" Sahira asked protectively. "Listen Sahira, things might not have worked out between us but being a doctor, one thing is for sure, I can tell when someone is pregnant". Sahira was at a delicate point where the catheter balloon, she had inserted was so close to the heart valve, she dared not lose her concentration. "That's better, the valve has extended, and the blood flow is much healthier, look." Greg aware that Sahira was avoiding his question, laughed and continued, "Okay, okay well done. That was a great job, executed by a great lady, now tell me are you pregnant or not?"

Sahira, paused, and looking over her mask said,"If it were true, Mr Douglas, that is for the father to know first. Not you!" Greg nodded in agreement, realising he had gone too far.

Hanssen picked at his lunch, and was disappointed he had not finished it. Sahira had insisted he gain weight and exercise less. Hanssen smiled, there had been many changes to his life, least of which were her introducing into his diet, a manner of quite unhealthy products. If the truth be known there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to make her happy, even if that meant sacrificing his own eating ethics. Thinking of her only served as a reminder of how upset he felt at their recent quarrel. It was no good, he would have to page her. Placing the receiver down he stood up, the nurse had told him she was in theatre 2 with Mr Douglas. "How cosy," thought a jealous Hanssen. Feeling a little distracted he left his office and made his way down to the operating theatre. Standing there he felt an overwhelming desire to thump Greg Douglas on the chin. Bloody man had always been in the middle of him and Sahira. There they both were, laughing and joking whilst he looked on in anguish. Hanssen could bare it no more. He pressed the intercom and in his unmistakable demanding voice, asked "how it was going?" Sahira looked up and feeling herself blush, answered with a "Great, thank you Mr Hanssen, all done". Hanssen relieved she was at least speaking to him, congratulated her and said he would need to see her immediately.

Sahira blushed again, and said she would be on her way soon. Removing her gown she began to wash her hands. Greg performed the same action in silence.

As Sahira made her way up to his office, she was again aware of how nauseous she felt. She stood outside and hesitated. No good she thought, and knocked. There came no answer. She knocked again and still no response. Carefully she opened the door entered his office. He was not there so she proceeded to the small en suite which at least housed a toilet.

Henrick Hanssen stood waiting for the lift, he had been side swiped by a young doctor asking many stupid and awkward questions. As the doors opened Greg Douglas stood there looking at Hanssen.

"Yes?" enquired Hanssen. "Oh nothing, it can wait." replied Greg. With that Greg left the lift and made his way to the staff locker room.

Hanssen pushed the lift button, and waited patiently until it delivered him to his floor. Walking out, and advancing towards his office, he realised the door was ajar. As he moved closer he could hear the most unusual of noises. Hanssen carefully pushed the heavy door open and listened. "Hello, anyone there?" The noises were coming from his private shower room.

Just then the door opened and Sahira exited. "Oh hi, I did knock but..." "Really Sahira, I think we can drop the pretence now" Taken aback Sahira answered with "What do you mean?" "Well in my office, you really can do what you want when you want. Answered Hanssen, wondering if he had said the right thing.

"Well Henrick it's that sort of thinking that has got me in this state." "What state?" answered Hanssen, not sure what she was talking about. "I was going to tell you when it was your birthday next week but I think it best I come clean now," said Sahira. Hanssen moved towards the window and looked out, "tell me what. It's over, you realise what an idiot you have been. Greg's really the one you are in love with?"

Sahira laughed so loudly, Hanssen turned to face her. "What's so amusing Miss Shah? I mean Sahira?" "You are. Really Henrick haven't you realised, I, I'm pregnant."

Hanssen speechless, just stood staring at her. "pregnant, how?" "Didn't your medical career teach you about the birds and bees, and you being a top doctor as well" Sahira joked. "You mean we are going to have a baby?" Hanssen finally announced. "Yes, but mustn't say a word right" said Sahira becoming all frosty again. "Why not" said Hanssen trying to focus. "After all I've just told everyone on both Keller and AAU wards that we are to be engaged. I got it wrong Sahira, I should have listened to you, I should have shouted it from the roof tops, but I was always waiting for something to go wrong, for the bubble to burst. I couldn't believe my luck."

With that, Hanssen walked over to Sahira and placed his hand to her stomach, "how many weeks are you?" "I'm not sure but I think about 17." she answered. Hanssen sat on one of the guest chairs and placed his hands to his face. "You have made me the most happiest of men Sahira. I am finally going to be a father." I am so happy I could...

Sahira, walked over to him and placed his head to her abdomen. "I have a scan later today at 4.30, so if you have time? Henrick looked up at her, his eyes showed the most pride she had ever seen. "have time. Nothing could stop me from coming to the scan. Not even F.T status," he laughed. "You do realise I shall want the very best care for you, and our child?"Hanssen told Sahira.

"Naturally, Henrick, after all I am your future patient.


End file.
